1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus in which, when an image is read, the read image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high image quality or advanced functions of a digital color copying machine have been progressively improved, which has been able to meet users' expectations with respect to colors or editing processes of output images. In such circumstances, a copying machine having a preview function for displaying an image for verification in order to obtain a desired output image, instead of outputting the image on recording sheets many times, has been a commercial reality.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-93378 discloses an image processing apparatus in which, when a preview key and an image reading key are depressed, an output image is displayed on a display section by a preview processing section so that a user can verify an output state of the image before outputting the image.
After multiple images have been read, when the images are previewed, for example, if there is an image in such a different state as has been tilted and read, it can be verified that there is an image which has not been appropriately scanned. However, in order to correctly read the image, it is necessary to read the multiple images again, which makes processing efficiency significantly low.
Consequently, in view of the problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which can verify whether or not an image has been able to be correctly read and easily correct an image which has not been able to be correctly read.